creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
SCP-f-USR: Der User
Obejekt Klasse: Anomalie, Keter Status: Nicht vollends eingedämmt ":D, schau ma' schon wieder so ein SCP-Spinner der sich keinen besseren Namen überlegen konnte." "Haha. Ja man! Ist warscheinlich wieder so ein Todesvibrator wenn man den Googelt ^^!" "xD ... mom muss nur kurz an die Tür." "Und? Wer wars?" "Seltsam..." "Was denn?" "Hallo? … noch da?" // User ZENSIERT has changed his name to SCP-F-USR-1 - Chatlog Auszug, 2013 aus dem Spiel ZENSIERT Spezielle Haltung: Ein Team der Computer Speziallisten aus ZENSIERT hat einen Trojaner ins Netz gesetzt der (wenn nötig) einen Absturz bzw. Timeout des kontaminierten Servers herbeiführt, um Anwesende zu schützen. Diese hatte bisher zur Folge das "Der User" mindestens für ZENSIERT Monate nicht auf auf dem Server aufgetaucht ist. Eine interne Haltung von SCP-USR ist ausgeschlossen, da es physisch nicht festgesetzt werden kann. Er scheint elektromagnetischer oder statischer Natur zu sein. Eine ständige Überwachung aller Netzinhalte ist wegen der Menge der neu aufkommenden Unterhaltungsmedien dringend wichtig um eine Neukontamination auszuschließen. Deswegen ist eine enge Zusammenarbeit mit ZENSIERT und ZENSIERT notwendig, sowie die Aufrechterhaltung ihrer Befugnis zur Überwachung um zivile Verluste zu minimieren. Beschreibung: Die Deutsche SCP-Niederlassung in ZENSIERT hat ein SCP ausfindig gemacht, dass noch von unbekannter Natur, aber dennoch als überaus gefährlich eingestuft werden muss. Es wird oft fälschlicherweise als fremde Person, Bug, oder als etwaige sogenannte Creepy Pasta abgetan. Der User scheint sich nach Freisetzung auf dem Server zu vervielfältigen. Falls dies geschieht müssen alle Zivilisten ZENSIERT, um ein erneutes Auftreten zu verhindern, da diese bei nächster Gelegenheit heimsuchen. Ein "Phantombild" ist dem Artikel nach Zeugenaussage angehängt. Zusätzliche Anmerkungen: Einige Tests haben ergeben, dass eine Sichtung SCP-F-USRs (welches von den Mitarbeitern "Der User" genannt wird), durch eine Kombination verschiedenster Verhaltensweisen herbeigeführt werden kann. Diese werden nirgends in Gänze aufgeführt, um Nachahmung zu verhindern. Die fehlenden Punkte der Liste sind nur Level-5 Personal bekannt. Um eine Kontamination zu vermeiden können jedoch folgende Grundregeln beachtet werden: * Spielen Sie keine Online-Multiplayer Spiele vor allem keine Pay-2-Win Titel * Falls Sie doch spielen, kaufen Sie keine zusätzlichen Inhalte * Besonders auffällige oder teure Items oder Skins bestärken ein mögliches Erscheinen des Users * Spielen Sie nicht im Dunkeln (ob Tag oder Nacht ist nicht wichtig) * Spielen Sie nie wenn Sie alleine sind, eine Person sollte mindestens in Rufweite sein Das Lesen der Akte SCP-F-USR-C08 ist zum besseren Verständnis von Vorteil. SCP-F-USR scheint erst kürzlich neu entstanden zu sein. Niemand hier ist sicher wie das möglich ist, jedoch konnte "glücklicherweise" nach Veröffentlichung des bekannten Monstersammel-Spiels ZENSIERT, das zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt eine Online Beta-Testphase einleitete, eine sehr hohe Sterblichkeitsrate unter den Testern von einem unserer Teams registriert werden. Die Entwicklung des Spiels wurde eingestellt und es wurde sich sofort daran gemacht weitere Vorfälle dieser Art und Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Verstorbenen/Verschwunden zu finden. Mit den gesammelten Informationen die aus der Auswertung der schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen einiger Beta-Tester gemacht wurden, wurde eine vorläufige Version des Programms zum Not-Shutdown auf die Server gespielt. Nach einer Testreihe wurde das Programm ge-updatet. Als möglicher Ausgangspunkt ist ein Turm in ZENSIERT-Town des besagten Spiels, zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen. Das schließen wir daraus, dass die Anomalie nichts mit ZENSIERT zu tun hat, jedoch aus dem Berichten der Tester dort das erste Mal angetroffen wurde. Insgesamt wurden vor Einspeisung der Programme mutmaßlich drei (3) Server infiziert. In den Datenbanken war jedoch nie der besagte User zu finden. Eine Verbindung zu SCP-079 ist auf Grund der Vorgehensweise und Abriegelung dessen, nicht möglich. Sechs (6) Personen (Rang-D klassifiziertes Personal), dem Forschungsteam des ZENSIERT-Instituts in ZENSIERT unterstellt, wurden beauftragt diese Verhaltensweise an den Tag zu legen. Die darauf folgenden Geschehnisse konnten nur bruchstückhaft ein Bild des SCP-F-USR liefern. Zwei (2) Rang-5 Angestellte, die ebenfalls mit der Suche beauftragt wurden konnten anhand ihrer Erfahrung mit Ketern und Anomalien mehr oder weniger überleben. Sven, ZENSIERT // M5-308 und Kenji, ZENSIERT // M5-314 Die Berichte (in sofern aussagekräftig) sind dem Dokument angefügt. Im Fall M5-308 wurde auf Grund von unzureichender Mitteilungsfähigkeit ein physiologischer Bericht und ein psychologisches Gutachten angehängt. Bericht 001, Akte SCP-F-USR-C08 // Sven, ZENSIERT - M5-308 30. Januar 2014, SCP-Niederlassung ZENSIERT, 11:52 Uhr M5-308: „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich da überhaupt wieder raus gekommen bin. Ich habe einfach die Augen geschlossen, habe es irgendwie aus meinem Haus geschafft und bin gerannt soweit ich konnte. Erst als ich nicht mehr konnte und vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach hörte ich auf. Noch immer hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, es wurde kalt und ich schätze ich wurde bewusstlos. Als mich dann etwas an den Schultern berührte dachte ich nun sei es vorbei, aber da hatten mich meine Kollegen schon gefunden.“ ZENSIERT: „Sie wissen also nicht mehr was davor geschehen ist?“ M5-308: „Nun, doch. Vieles kann ich auch nur vermuten, aber ich will mich nicht daran erinnern." ZENSIERT: „Sie wissen, dass wir nur noch sie als Quelle besitzen, da Aufzeichnungen jeglicher Art nicht gestattet waren. Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie vertraglich an eine Aussage gebunden sind? Das ist ihr Job! Sie wissen, dass ein Vertragsbruch ZENSIERT zur Folge hat." M5-308: „Natürlich. starrt in die Leere macht eine Pause, fährt bedrückt fort Ich habe hier ja schon viel erlebt, aber es war so... Ich habe wie beauftragt abgeschottet und allein in dem Zimmer gesessen, die Lichter waren alle aus. Der Vital-Funktionssender an mein Handgelenk angebracht. Ich startete ZENSIERT und befand mich nach dem Einloggen schnell auf dem Marktplatz. Ich traf mich mit den Anderen und wir gingen los. Auffällig war das wir lange niemanden über den Weg gelaufen sind und die Welt seltsam leer erschien. In der Ferne konnten D-3002 und D-3004 eine Gestalt ausmachen die ein anderer User zu sein schien. Er stand einfach nur unbeweglich da, mit Blick in unsere Richtung. Als wir den Namen lesen konnten, wussten wir, dass es sich wirklich um den User, also SCP-F-USR handelt. Wir freuten uns zuerst noch das wir ihn so schnell fanden. wirkt traurig D-3002 schrieb den Namen in den Chat und machte sich, nach Anweisung des Breefings, über SCPs lustig. Kurz danach schrieb er dass er an die Tür gehe. Als er circa anderthalb Minuten später wieder anwesend war beschrieb er wie erwartet das niemand dort war. Keine Sekunde nach dieser Nachricht stand im Chatfenster das sein User Name in SCP-F-USR-798 geändert wurde. D-3004 bat an dieser Stelle um Abbruch. Kenji und ich beharrten jedoch auf Fortführung, da ja keine weiteren Mittel als unsere Aussagen zur Verfügung standen. Wir starteten zur weiteren Absprache eine kurze Konferenzschaltung in ZENSIERT. Alle sprachen aus Aufregung durcheinander, doch da war noch etwas anderes in der Leitung, ich weiß nicht was aber irgendetwas war seltsam. Als hörte uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon jemand zu. Ich befahl, Ruhe zu bewahren. D-3002 sagte nach kurzem recht abgehackt das er uns kaum verstehe. Er hätte Verbindungsprobleme und würde schnell neu starten. Im Chat stand plötzlich das ZENSIERT, also D-3002 seinen User Namen zu SCP-F-USR-799 geändert habe. Was danach mit den Anderen passierte weiß ich nicht. Ich bekam eine private Nachricht von SCP-F-USR, der Inhalt waren jedoch nur kryptische Zeichen. Manche brachen sogar aus der Textzeile aus. Ich bekam Gänsehaut und sah mich im Raum um. Als ich wieder zum Bildschirm sah war die Nachricht verschwunden. Es klopfte 3 mal an meiner Tür, jedoch beschloss ich nicht aufzustehen und den anderen auch nicht davon zu berichten. Die Untersuchung war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal, ich wollte wissen was passiert und ob ich einen Ausweg finden kann. Ich starrte panisch auf den Bildschirm und sah ein Flackern. Ein Fenster öffnete sich kurz, in dem Stand "Download von" und wieder diese kryptischen Zeichen. Diesmal schienen diese sich jedoch auszubreiten und den Bildschirm wie mit sich windenden Haaren einzunehmen. Ich sah mich wieder um. Als ich meinen Blick wieder zurück wandte, war der Bildschirm war wieder normal. Ich schaute auf meine Gruppe; 2 weitere D-Rang Teamkameraden hatten ihren Namen zu SCP-F-USR-800 und SCP-F-USR-801 geändert. Wer aus dem Team denn nun noch fehlte kann ich nicht sagen. Dazu hatte ich nicht die Zeit. Der Bildschirm wurde plötzlich komplett weiß und eine Zeit lang geschah nichts. Er schien einfach mit seinem fahlen Licht ins Zimmer. Ich dachte schon mein Rechner wäre abgestürzt, als ich am unteren Rand wieder diese sich windenden Haare sah. Vielleicht sahen sie auch wie lange Beine von Mücken auf dem Screen aus, zumindest passten die anormalen Bewegungen dazu. Sie verteilten sich auf dem Bildschirm und formten langsam eine schwarze Gestalt mit seltsamen leeren und vielen Augen. Ein keuchendes und knackendes Stöhnen drang aus meinen Boxen. Die feinen Haare kamen plötzlich langsam aus meinen Bildschirm heraus. Ich schrak zurück und starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm, mir war es nicht möglich den Blick davon abzuwenden. Dieses Pause Etwas sprach ohrenbetäubend laut, in der grausamsten Stimme die ich je gehört habe zu mir und sagte "Dreh dich nicht um, sonst..." Nachdem ich es zuerst nicht konnte schrie nun alles in mir mich umdrehen zu wollen, aber ich wollte diesem Ding nicht die Chance geben mich noch schneller zu bekommen, also folgte ich seinen Anweisungen. Die Haare tasteten weiter aus dem Bildschirm heraus. Meine Tastatur war schon voll von ihnen. Wieder sprach die Stimme zu mir und sagte die selben Worte, jedoch klang sie nun amüsiert. Kurz darauf ein krächzendes Kichern hinter mir. Ich spürte ein Kitzeln im Nacken wie als ob hunderte Spinnenbeine meine Haut strichen. Ich war wie versteinert aus Angst und dachte nun ist alles vorbei, nur mit den Augen schaute ich langsam auf mein Handgelenk. Vielleicht könne ich es noch genügend hinauszögern damit das Einsatz-Team anhand meiner Vital-Funktion bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt, mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Schwere Schritte kamen von hinter mir auf mich zu. Diese Haare oder was auch immer das war, diese Masse, nahm nun immer weiter zuckend alles in meinem Sichtfeld ein. Eine bis dahin nicht gekannte Angst machte sich in mir breit. Ich schwitzte kalt. Zitterte. Pause Als ich merkte das mich etwas an der Schläfe berührte, war es zu spät. Ich merkte nicht nur das sondern auch, dass das was sich vor mir ausbreitete, eigentlich direkt auf meinen Augen geschah. Ich schrie. Kurz danach fingen diese Haare auch an in meine Ohren und Nase einzudringen, schlangen sich immer weiter um mich. Pressten sich an meine verkrampft zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie fühlten sich fürchterlich kalt an. Irgendwie tot. bricht in Tränen aus, bekommt ein Mittel zur Beruhigung ZENSIERT: "Bitte fahren sie nun fort!" M5-308: "Das war der Punkt als ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Mir wurde auch nach und nach die Luft abgeschnürt. Alles an und in mir schien nur noch aus diesem Ding zu bestehen. Mir war es lieber sofort zu sterben als diese Tortur weiter über mich ergehen zu lassen. Ich fühlte mich wie in meiner persönlichen Hölle. Ich schloss die Augen, presste sie so fest ich konnte zusammen. Ich stand auf, stolperte über meinen Stuhl und fiel weich. Die Haare hatten sich entweder auch schon auf dem Boden verteilt oder mich nun ganz eingenommen. Ein eigenes Gewicht schienen sie nicht zu haben. Aber sie fühlten sich Pause "falsch" an. Nicht aus dieser Welt. Ich stand auf und rannte hysterisch durch das Zimmer versuchte mit Tasten etwas zu erkennen, aber egal wohin ich fasste spürte ich nur dieses Wabern. Einige Umrisse konnte ich dann doch ausmachen und somit irgendwann die Türklinke erreichen. Ich versuchte die Tür aufzumachen als ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz von meinen Fingern kam. Dieses Zeug drängte sich spitz unter meine Fingernägel. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und drückte sie erneut hinunter und floh aus dem Zimmer. Den Rest erzählte ich schon. Ich rannte und stolperte noch einige Male, bis ich letzten Endes vor Erschöpfung umfiel. Umso weiter ich mich vom Haus entfernte umso weniger spürte ich dieses kalte, kitzelnde Wabern um mich und in mir. Bekam auch wieder mehr Luft. Dann wurde ich gefunden." ZENSIERT: "Okay, dann war es das nun fürs Erste. Jedoch müssen wir sie leider in Quarantäne halten da uns die Auswirkungen noch nicht bekannt sind." Bericht 002, Akte SCP-F-USR - Kenji, ZENSIERT // M5-314 (i.A. Kenji, ZENSIERT // M5-314), 31. Januar, 2014, SCP-Niederlassung ZENSIERT 19:30 Uhr Gutachten wurde von ZENSIERT erstellt. Die Befragungen zu einem persönlichen Bericht wurden auf Grund von unzureichender Mitteilungsfähigkeit D-9014‘s eingestellt. Der Mitarbeiter ist auf Grund von Fehlen jeglicher Sinneswahrnehmung nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Versuche mit bionischen Augen waren erfolglos, da die Sehnerven beschädigt/nicht vorhanden sind, somit war auch eine Befragung über ein Programm mit Datenverwertung über Linsenbewegung ausgeschlossen. Eine Niederschrift der Ereignisse ist M5-314 ebenfalls (noch) nicht möglich, mit den angebrachten Prothesen kann dieser noch nicht umgehen. Auch fehlt eine Möglichkeit ihm eine Einweisung in die Handhabung dieser zu geben. Der Mitarbeiter befindet sich auf weiteres 24 Stunden unter Beobachtung, da nicht bekannt ist, welche Auswirkungen die körperlichen Einschränkungen auf dessen Psyche haben. Zur Klärung dessen ist eine Anfrage auf die Benutzung von SCP-500 schon an die Hauptstelle versandt, jedoch steht die Antwort noch aus. Physiologischer Bericht 001, Akte Kenji, XXXXXX // M5-314 ''' EINSICHT NUR [ZENSIERT UND BEHANDELNDEN ÄRZTEN GESTATTET] Vereinfachte Ansicht, medizinischer Befund im Folgeabschnitten ergänzt. - Verschiedenste Frakturen an oberen und unteren Extremitäten - Hände sowie Elle und Speiche durch Splitterbrüche nicht wiederherstellbar, folgend Amputation - Unterer Kieferknochen fehlt, Haut und Muskelgewebe intakt - Torso bei Fund mit Schürf- und Kratzwunden übersät - Fingernägel größtenteils nicht mehr vorhanden - Anämie - 4 gebrochene Rippen - Augen, Zunge und Stimmbänder wurden dem Anschein nach fachmännisch entfernt - Punktierte Lunge, Folgeverletzung der Rippen-Frakturen - Hautverfärbungen von rötlich blutunterlaufen bis hin zu Leichenblässe (dauerhafter Natur) - Hirnaktivität vorhanden Befragung des Patienten wurde auf Grund eines, bis auf weiteres anhaltenden, Krankenhausaufenthaltes verschoben. Erneute Dringlichkeitsanfragen wurden in Hinsicht der Genesung abgelehnt. '''Psychologisches Gutachten 001, Akte Kenji, ZENSIERT // M5-314 ZENSIERT ZENSIERT Person scheint sich ihres Zustands bewusst. Vermehrte Tränenbildung wurde festgestellt, jedoch kann die Person durch den hohen Faktor der Lähmung nicht richtig weinen. Ein Stöhnen wird oft mit Einsatz der Tränenbildung vernommen. ZENSIERT ZENSIERT Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Mittellang